


The A-Listers "Little Brother" and Vlad's True Love

by readingwarrior1



Series: My Way [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Also Back to Sam and Tucker..., Also his hair is still slicked back, Also the older Fentons are unaware that Danny knew Vlad's secret long before they did, And Danny doesn't know that his family knows Vlad's secret, And didn't know she was pregnant at the time, And he has his canon voice because can anyone actually picture him with different one, And the Un-officially adopted son of their parents, As for Jazz Sam and Tucker..., Because they tried to separate him and Danny, Danny Fenton/Phantom Protection Squad, Danny and friends WILL join Vlad..., Danny and friends are the only ones who believes he's good, Danny is a precious cinnamon roll who is to pure for this world, Danny is sixteen, Danny's the un-offically adopted little brother of the A-listers, Fenton knows Vlad's a half ghost, Gen, HE'S not even sure how this happened, He spends so much time protecting others, It was actually Vlad's mother who got ecto-acne, It's time people protected HIM, Just imagine college Vlad except due to the portal accident he was born with his white hair, Key word being MIGHT, Kind of Yandere-ish Vlad, Let's just say the finale left me slightly salty towards them, M/M, Major AU, Making Vlad 20, Me the A-Listers and Vlad will fight anyone who says otherwise, Nice A-Listers, One-sided Jazz/Vlad, Paulina does NOT have a crush on Phantom, Protective A-Listers, Protective Vlad, So they instead sign them up for self-defence classes, The A-listers are a LOT smarter and more observant than others give them credit for, The A-listers know Danny's secret, The A-listers parents know, The Gregor episode also left me salty, They also know their kids are stubborn and won't quit no matter how much they beg and plead, They might get better in future chapters, Vlad is 4 years older than Danny, Vlad may or may not have killed his parents, Vlad wins, Vlad's still the one with ghost powers though, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingwarrior1/pseuds/readingwarrior1
Summary: At first everything seemed okay-and almost normal-between the three of them after the accident.They still hang out, play video games and eat tons of junk food.They just also fight ghosts to defend their home as well now.Or at least DANNY thought things were okay.He didn't notice until it was to late.How THEY would cancel plans at the last minute with some ridiculous excuse or another that he actually believed.How looks once filled with affection and care suddenly became cold.How every time he went in for a hug THEY would flinch away as if burned.Well then fine!He doesn't need THEM!At least he's found a better group of friends who actually support him!And he still has his insanely rich childhood friend who can understand him better than anyone else could.AND that practically lives to spoil him!But what's this about killing his family, ruling the world and MARRIAGE?!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a few years and that I promised I'd actually finish my stories...but when your trying to re-do a series and then try to look up the source material things just kind of fall to the way side.
> 
> Like with Yu-Gi-Oh season 0.

Everything was fine at first.

Or at least that was what _Danny _thought.

They still hung out together as teenage friends who have known each other for years often do.

Movies, video games, the Nasty Burger.

All the normal stuff...just add one of them becoming half-ghost and ghost fighting and sometimes being late for curfew and missed homework assignments and school tardiness to the mix.

If you asked him, Danny wouldn't be able to pinpoint WHEN things changed between the three of them.

Was it when he realized they started giving lame excuses and canceling plans they made weeks ago at the last minute?

Was it when he realized looks filled with love, care and affection...suddenly became cold and distant?

Was it when he realized every time he went to hug one of _**them, they **_would flinch and pull away as if burned?

No, he couldn't tell you when things first started going wrong.

But he can tell you when he finally realized it himself.

And he can tell you how the fall out actually lead to the group he once thought were devils turned out to be the angels he so desperately needed and even better family(ies) than he thought he would ever get.

* * *

It was just a normal Monday, as far as Danny could tell.

He was walking to school by himself (not as unusual as it was in the beginning).

And he was actually going to be early for once! How cool was that?!!

He couldn't wait to see the look on Sam and Tuck's faces they see him walk through those doors before the bell rings!

_I should have brought a camera! _he thought.

As the saying goes: **"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear."**

For there just around the next corner were his two _'Best Friends'_ Samantha (Call me that and I'll end you) "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley.

Just as he was about to call out their names and surprise them he caught their conversation.

"Fenton is so weird now that I can't remember why I used to have crush on him." Sam said nearly breaking Danny's heart in two in the process.

Sure he never actually liked-liked the girl seeing her more of as another sister but it still hurt to hear that.

"I know what you mean Sam," Tucker said, adding another crack to the half-ghost's heart "all the ghost hunting and fighting was cool at first but now..." he just sighed, not finishing his statement.

"Look we-I can't keep this charade up anymore. I say next time we see him we tell him what really think and wash our hands of him once and for all." The girl continued splitting Danny's heart even more.

"Yeah, you're right. I may not see him as my best friend anymore but pretending to like someone when you **_REALLY _**don't is just to cruel. Even for a freak like Fenton." Tucker said giving the final blow to the broken boy around the corner.

Not being able to bear the pain Danny burst out of his hiding spot and yelled "FINE!" surprising the other teens.

"DANNY?!" They both yelled in surprise.

"H-how much d-did you hear?" the goth asked nervously.

"EVERYTHING!" Danny, in a rage, continued "I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU TWO! I ONLY WENT INTO THAT PORTAL BECAUSE YOU, SAMANTHA, WOULDN'T STOP PESTERING ME UNTIL I DID! I TOOK UP GHOST FIGHTING BECAUSE YOU TWO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE **_"FUN"_**! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!! WELL IF THAT'S HOW YOU REALLY FEEL THEN WHO NEEDS ENEMIES WITH FRIENDS LIKE YOU?!!"

And with that Danny transformed and flew away leaving behind tow not very guilt-ridden former friends and a not so surprised person that was watching the whole thing.

With a **'He's most likely on his way'** text sent from their cell phone the mysterious person disappeared.

* * *

Danny didn't know how long he's been flying or even where he was flying **_to _**but he didn't care as long as he got as far away from the two traitors as he could.

It isn't until he can't hold back his tears and his vision becomes blurry does he **_FINALLY _**land.

Danny proceeds to curl up into a ball and just cries and wails his broken heart out for who knows how long.

He barely registers a strong pair of arms wrapping around him and begin rocking him back and forth.

As well a gentle voice starting to hum a soft lullaby and even gentler hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

These things (crying and wailing included) were enough to make Danny pass out so he didn't notice when the strong picked him up and carried him inside.

Neither did he notice when he was placed on a becoming frequently familiar bed.

* * *

When Danny next woke up, it was to slightly muffled voices that sounded strangely familiar.

"I think he's waking up!" one peppy sounding voice exclaimed.

"We can see that." a sarcastic and slightly nasally voice said.

"Hey! You do NOT talk to my girl like that!" a voice with a Spanish accent scolded.

And with that Danny sat straight up because he knew exactly WHO was in...his room?

Looking around he saw he wasn't in fact in his room but what looked like the school's nurses office but that couldn't be right because no WAY would the A-Listers visit HIM in the nurse's office.

Judging by their flinches he probably said that out loud.

"Yeah you kind of did." Star (the owner of the peppy voice) said.

He must be pretty out of it he can't tell when he's talking out loud right now.

When he received no response he realized that one must have stayed in his head.

Where was he again?

And he apparently said that out loud because the nasally voice (Dash **_freaking_ **Baxter) said "Believe it or not, you actually ARE in the nurses office." as if talking about the weather though Danny could (much to his surprise) see the hidden concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" Danny asked felling a bit more like himself since he could actually tell he said that out loud.

The A-Listers shared a "Look" before Dash spoke up again "Long story short, you found out your so-called "friends" weren't as loyal as you thought they were, proceeded to tear into them, transformed into your ghost half and flew to the school's football field without realizing it to have a majorly long overdue meltdown." 

Danny stared in shock and surprise at which part? He didn't know.

  1. The fact Dash said all of this without making it sound insulting even once.
  2. The fact Dash and the others believed his "meltdown" was actually due.
  3. The fact that they actually stayed.
  4. The fact they knew he was part ghost. 

(Cue record scratch)

"YOU KNOW I'M PART GHOST?!!" Danny said in panic.

"SHHHHH!!" they shushed.

"Do want the whole world-or worse-your PARENTS-to find out!" Valerie snapped as he looked out the door to make sure no one was listening in.

Danny wasn't listening "HOW? WHEN?" as he was to busy having another meltdown.

"Since the beginning." Kwan said as he covered Danny's mouth in hopes of at least muffling his screams of panic.

"Yeah. When gasps out a breath of blue smoke in the middle May, say they have to go to the bathroom and suddenly ANOTHER boy who looks so similar to them only with **_WHITE _**hair and _**GREEN **_eyes appears to fight a ghost that decides to terrorize your class...people tend to put things together." Paulina added all in one (and what she hoped to be a soothing) breath, hoping to calm Danny down.

Well he stopped screaming at least so Kwan removed his hand, though he still looked a little wide-eyed.

Not that they could blame him.

"Does anyone else know?" Danny asked fearfully.

The A-Listers shared another "Look" making the poor boy even more nervous!

"Just..." Dash began almost nervously "you know. Just our families." he finished in a whisper hoping Danny didn't catch it.

Unfortunately the smaller boy now has heightened senses. So OF COURSE he caught it.

"WHAT?!" he yelled once again and once again the A-Listers tried to shush him.

Unfortunately the nurse chose that time to walk in.

"Alright! All of you out! I said you could keep Mr. Fenton company as long as you didn't cause him anymore stress!" the nurse scolded as he proceeded to kick the A-Listers out of his office.

Begrudgingly they A-Listers picked up their backpacks and trudged out of the nurse's office but not before giving Danny his homework since all of the had at least one or two classes with him.

Once school was over they decided they'll update their families on the _Fenton/Phantom_ situation.

* * *

You'd think that would be the end of it but you're wrong.

In the following weeks Danny would grow closer to the A-Lister then he ever was with _**those two**_. 

It started of small at first.

With a nod here, a wave there and even a hello sometimes.

But soon it grew into sitting together at lunch, giving Danny front seats to their football games and even taking the smaller boy shopping for an entirely new wardrobe.

And then next thing Danny knew he was spending more time at any of their houses then his own.

Not that his family noticed.

His parents were either to busy with their ghost research/inventions or praising and comparing him to his 'perfect' older sister Jazz who was to busy soaking up the attention.

(He may have accidentally called the other parents mom and/or dad once. But judging by the beaming smiles they gave him no one really minded. And maybe, just maybe, they weren't such accidental slip-ups after all.)

As for Sam and Tucker, well...

Let's just say they were even more ostracized and even bullied to the point they were thinking of either transferring...apologizing to Danny.

But hey, that's what happens when you miss with the A-Lister's "Litte Brother".


	2. Funerals And Bitter Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's family get a heartbreaking phone call from a childhood friend of Danny's.
> 
> His parents have passed away just a few hours ago and though they haven't spoken to each other in four years, due to a bad falling out, he could really use the emotional and moral support.
> 
> (Especially Danny's)
> 
> Little do they know someone has plans for the Fentons to join their recently departed friends so they can no longer get between him and his sweet Daniel.

Danny had just separated from his 'siblings' to head on home before he missed his curfew.

Again.

Fenton Works had just come into view when Danny looked at his watch with a smile on his face.

"Finally," he said happily as his watched showed 9:57 "a day where can get home on time without any spectral detours to have me miss my 10:00 curfew."

Of course just as he said that a blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Oh no." Danny said in dismay as he pulled to a stop and looking up.

There he saw three ghost vultures with fezes that had skulls on them basically jumping in and out of houses.

With a sigh he parks his scooter behind a van and transforms into his alter ego of Danny Phantom.

He shoots up into the sky until he's close enough for them to hear him

"You fellas look lost." Danny said as pulls up beside them "any chance of you staying that way?" he asks in his joking matter.

"Mind your own business fancy pants ghost boy." one of them said with a thick accent as he and the other two speed ahead of Danny.

The vultures dive and phase into a passing bus with the ghost right behind them.

Just as he landed on the bus's floor one of the other vultures speak.

"We've been circling this town for hours." he said "We've could've been half way to Florida by now. Ask for directions." he finished to whom Danny assumed was the leader.

"I know where I'm going!" the...leader? yelled in frustration.

"You so do not!" scolded the final vulture whose voice was a little deeper and scratchier than the other two "Ask him!" he demanded pointing a wing at Danny.

"Ask me what?" Danny, well, asked confused.

The vultures the proceed to fly through bus's roof without answering his question and leaving an annoyed ghost boy to follow them.

When they came to a stop the apparent leader lets out a sigh and says "We are on a search and destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death these three here?" 

The vulture then proceeds to show Danny a picture looks it's been torn in half with three VERY familiar figures on it.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" he asks in surprise.

Not realizing what Danny just said the second vulture then exclaims "See? I told you he'd know where they live!"

While the birds are distracted Danny's fist becomes coated in a green light that shoots out an ecto blast aimed at the vulture with the deep, scratchy voice.

"Nice try kid!" he yells as he dodges out of the way "Get him, boys!"

The other three vultures then proceed to fly at Danny and begin to spin around him like a tornado.

"Give it your best shot, guys!" Danny taunts with narrowed eyes "I'm a whiz at dodge ball!"

Suddenly the vultures stop and two of the proceed to try to tackle Danny head on.

Key word: Try.

Just before they hit him Danny flew higher into the sky leading to the two birds to crash into each other and then proceed to fall to the ground.

"Okay, technically it's dodge beak but who cares?" Danny said with a shrug and a smile.

The two vultures who had previously fallen flew back at up and proceeded to glare at the boy.

Al three then tried to gang up on Danny but he flew away and all they could do was follow him.

Danny through to a building with a giant clock on top of it.

When Danny saw the time on the clock he let out an aggravated breath.

"Darn it." he said "It's almost 10:00!"

The ghost boy then circled around to the back of the clock somehow without the vultures seeing him and phased through the clock to grab one of them by the ankle.

"Hey!" the vulture yelled.

"You know that old saying about the bird and the hand?" Danny asked irritably as he started to swing the bird around.

"Well neither do I!" he continued as he smacked the other two and tossing the one he was holding into the air.

"And don't go messing any windshields are you way out of town!" Danny finished as the vultures flew off with their tails between their legs.

Just as he was about to leave one of the vultures dropped the ripped piece of pictures that his 'family' in it.

"I wonder why those those guys are trying to waste these three?" he asked himself just as the clock struck 10:00.

"Oh no," he said in a downtrodden voice as he flew home as fast as he could "this is bad."

* * *

When Danny first walked through the door he expected to be scolded by his mom with his dad adding his two cents every now and again and Jazz to be sitting on the couch reading a book about psychology.

What he didn't expect was his mom to bawling her eyes out, his dad to look like as if his world is ending and Jazz to be distraught.

"Uh, guys..." he said almost tentatively to their attention which he immediately regretted as three heads snapped in his direction almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" Danny continued when he saw red rimmed eyes that felt as if they were looking right through him.

"Oh, Danny!" hiss mother all but wailed as she threw her arms around him, whether as if to protect him from the world's cruelty or to keep herself grounded in reality he didn't know.

Before Danny could ask again his father started slowly as if trying still trying to process the words he heard "W-we just got a phone call about th-the M-masters ..."

Danny's blood froze.

He knew the Masters family.

He knew them pretty well since his parents were old college friends of theirs and since both families had children close in age (with the Masters son being only two years older than Jazz and four years older than Danny himself) play dates were bound to happen.

But instead of taking to Jazz better (since they were closer in age) like everyone thought he would, Vlad seemed to have been rather fond of Danny and (if anything) didn't even know Jazz existed.

Always following him around, making sure he ate well and just never letting him out of Vlad's sight when they were together.

This went on until Danny was twelve and gotten a cold during one of their usual play dates so he didn't really KNOW what happened except that his parents barged into the room he was resting in, started packing his things and telling him he was to _'Never see that **THING**_ _again.' _as theypractically dragged him to the Fenton RV.

Danny never saw or heard from the Masters again after that.

Until tonight that is.

"Wha-what happened?" Danny managed to choke out scared and concerned for his first friend, his first crush...his only love.

His Vlad.

"Apparently a few months after The Incident," his mom began, trying and succeeding in being strong Anastasia and Dimitri* fell ill. They... they... they passed away... last night." Not being able to hold it any more Maddie started bawling her eyes out.

"WE NEVER GOT TO SAY WE'RE SORRY!!!" she yelled to the heaven's as he collapsed to the ground.

Jack and Jazz immediately rushed to hug her while Danny just stood there, frozen.

Auntie and Uncle were...dead?

Immediately his thoughts went to his Vlad and how alone and hopeless and broken he must feel.

Danny tried to come with something, ANYTHING, that'll get into contact with Vlad to see how he is and if he needed them (Danny) to com over as support.

"That's why the Fentons are going to Wisconsin to spend a week or two there to make sure Little Vladdy has all the emotional and moral support he needs before attending the service." Jack said with a smaller than usual smile and much quieter voice.

Despite the situation Danny couldn't help being absolutely thrilled.

HE WAS GOING TO SEE VLAD AGAIN!!

_Maybe he can even help train me! _the boy thought with hope.

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain castle in Wisconsin a certain, sudden CEO of a billion dollar corporation couldn't be more pleased with himself as he celebrated a job well done of FINALLY getting rid of his parents.

Those two fought the poison a lot longer than he thought anyone was capable of but eventually they accepted Death's merciful embrace.

"Soon." he said to himself as he gazed adoringly at a picture of a raven haired teenager with bright blue eyes. "Soon, my sweet Daniel, we'll be together again. And this time no one is going to take you away from ME!" He finished as for a brief moment ice blue eyes turned into a malicious red and back again.

* * *

Danny has just finished telling his 'siblings' about the Masters family and the funeral through their group chat.

To say they were surprised would be an understatement!

They didn't know which to ask about more!

The Fenton's connection to _THE _Masters family.

The fact their 'little brother' is going all the way to Wisconsin to attend a funeral for people he hasn't seen in four years.

Or the fact that Vlad Masters, _THE _Vlad Masters, model, prodigal genius and _NOW _multi-billionaire CEO, was Just. Like. Danny.

"Whoa." That was about all Dash could say on the subject with the others agreement.

"I know it sounds crazy," Danny said "but it's all true. Vlad is...amazing like that." he finished with a dopey look.

"Is that the look I think it is?" Valerie asked once she came out of her shocked stupor and narrowing her eyes at her 'baby brother'.

"It totally is!" Paulina said with a squeal of delight.

"What look?" Danny asked as he came back to reality.

"You know I'm thinking of dropping by Wisconsin this weekend myself." Dash said almost dangerously.

"I think I'll join you." Kwan said cracking his knuckles.

"YOU TWO WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!" the girls yelled with murder in their eyes.

"Uh, Guys?" Danny asked almost nervously.

"But-." the two jocks began.

"NO 'BUTS'!" the girls still looked ready to murder someone.

"Guys?" Danny tried again.

"What if he-" Dash began.

"Do NOT make me come over there Dashiel Baxter! I just got my nails done and I do NOT want to ruin them by scratching your eyes out!" Paulina yelled.

"Fine." Dash whined slouching into his chair with a sigh of defeat.

"GUYS!" Danny yelled this time, drawing attention to himself.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled still holding a little anger from their argument.

"What look?" Danny asked, tilting his head innocently and using the wide, pleading eyes he KNOWS they can't resist.

"...I'm going to strangle whoever taught him that." Valerie said in a deadpan voice with a twitching eyebrow.

"The look of someone who is truly and deeply in love!" Paulina exclaimed as she laid her head on her clasped hands and let out a dreamy sigh.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Danny yelled in shock.

"Oh, please Danny. We're the POPULAR teen aged girls. I think we'd notice when one of our own has a major crush going on." Valerie said.

"...Okay, fine. Maybe it's like that on my end." Danny said heaving a sigh.

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Paulina scolded, not liking the fact her 'baby brother' was self-depreciating.

"I mean you guys said it yourselves." Danny began with a sad look on his face "He's **_THE _**Vlad Masters. Rich, powerful, famous. What could a guy like that want with a kid like me?"

"Okay, first of all: that is NOT what we meant." Valerie began "Second of all: a better question would be what you CAN'T offer him."

"Yeah, your cute, smart, funny, kind. If I didn't see you as my little brother, I'd totally go out with you." Paulina said with a smile.

This seemed cheer Danny up a bit as he smiled.

"Danny! Time for bed! We have to get up bright and early tomorrow if we want to get to Vlad's on time!" His mom called from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Mom!" Danny yelled back.

"I got to go now. I'll talk to you guys later." He said to his 'siblings' as he started to shut down his computer.

With final 'good night's and 'talk to you later's from everyone the screen went dark leaving Danny to get ready for bed.

* * *

It was around noon the next day that Jack Fenton parked the RV in front of a giant castle in Wisconsin.

"Well, this place sure hasn't changed." Danny said as he was the last to leave the vehicle with his bags.

Just as Danny finished climbing the steps and moved to stand by his father, said man knocked on the door.

It was answered rather swiftly by a well built, twenty-year old man with slicked back silver hair in a low ponytail and piercing icy blue eyes that looked red around the edges wearing a black suit down to the shoes.

"Uncle Jack! Aunt Maddie! Jasmine! And Daniel you've hardly changed!" he said in a slightly cheery voice even as his eyes turned to Danny and something softened within them.

"Oh, Vlad!" Maddie cried as she threw her arms around the young man she once saw as a second son.

"We are so sorry. For both your loss and letting something so ridiculous that me, Maddie, and Jazz actually forgot what it was ruin years worth of friedship." Jack added as he, to, went in to hug Vlad.

Jazz looked at him with a blush staining her cheeks while Danny rolled his eyes at her obviousness as well as in jealousy.

"Yes, well, what's past is past. Let's head inside shall we?" Vlad asked once he was able to breathe again and placed a hand Danny's shoulders to lead the boy inside.

Before Jack, Maddie, and Jazz could follow the door was shut in their faces.

* * *

The Entry Hall was just as Danny remembered.

Filled from floor to ceiling of the green and gold of the Packers merchandise.

"Still a fanatic, aren't you Vlad?" Danny asked in a teasing tone as he looked around trying to see if anything was different as his mother, father, and sister knocked on the door calling out Vlad's name.

"Oh, fanatic is such a negative word." Vlad answered as he ruffled Danny's hair "But yes."

As Danny chuckled at Vlad's response and went to let his family inside he failed to notice the adoring look the elder sent his way.

"I don't understand." Jazz began as she looked around the entry hall, completely ignoring Vlad and Danny bonding in front of her "You have **BILLIONS **of dollars. Why not just buy the whole team?"

"Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" Vlad said losing his temper momentarily and proceeds to pout like a child.

Realizing what he just did Vlad cleared his throat and turned adoring eyes on Danny who returned to his side and was now looking at him in surprise.

"One of two things my wealth, as of yet, has been able to acquire." Vlad continued in a sultry tone that made Danny blush to the tips of his ears.

_Is he HITTING on Danny? _Jazz thought in concern and jealousy as she looked at her crush/fiancee talking to Danny and completely ignoring the rest of them unless Danny brought them into the conversation _I thought in these four years would have Vlad would be over him by now and realize that **I'M **his better match!_

_Calm down. _Jazz continued as he took deep breaths. _This is Vlad we're talking about. He's just probably trying to be polite. Yeah, that's it._

Just then Danny noticed a foot ball covered in writing placed on a pedestal just a few feet away.

"Whoa, cool!" the boy said as he moved closer to examine it.

"Indeed." Vlad said as he realized _WHAT _pulled his dear Daniel's attention away from him "This ball was autographed by none other than the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my prized position." He continues a she picked the ball off the pedestal and held it to his cheek.<strike></strike>

"Well, this has been fun and all but it's getting late and we should head back to the RV to get some rest for tomorrow." Jack said.

"No, no you should stay here for the remainder of your stay." Vlad said calmly as he put the foot ball back on it's pedestal. "That's the whole reason I invited you here as well as the fact that I'm holding the services. To my pare-I mean MY castle, previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King." He said as he showed them a portrait of jolly looking man with a cheese crown "Just so I could reconnect with all of you."

"We don't want to burden you." Maddie said, hoping to get out of there and Danny away from Vlad "Plus we have really cool RV."

"Oh, it's no burden at all!" Vlad said "I even had people make up your old rooms from when you used to visit!"

"_<strike>Let's stay here.</strike>"_ Danny said under a fake cough.

"Smooth." Jazz mumbled under her breath.

"Did I forget to mention the Dairy King's ghost is said to haunt these halls." Vlad said knowing he has the eldest two Fenton's right where he wants them.

"I'LL GET THE BAGS!" Jack exclaimed in excitement as he raced back outside. 

"Jazz." Maddie whispered as she moved over to her daughter.

"Yeah mom?" Jazz asked.

"Since we'll be staying here I want you to keep an especially close on your brother and Vlad." The woman said. "Who knows what that creep is planning!"

"I was going to so that anyways." Jazz responded as she glared at the man who just made her brother laugh with one of his usually corny jokes.

* * *

** _Later that night_ **

_'Where's a bathroom when you need one?' _thought Jazz as she closed what had to be the nth door. 

She didn't notice the three vulture ghosts phase through the ceiling behind her.

She **DID **notice when hands grabbed her ankles and pulled _**her **_through the floor to the bathroom beneath.

"WHAT TH-?!" she exclaimed before she realized where she was.

"I must have drifted off and got here without realizing it." Jazz tried (and failed) to convince herself.

* * *

_ **A few minutes earlier with Danny** _

Our favorite ghost boy awoke due to his ghost sense going off just as he drifted off to sleep.

"Great." he said to himself "Just what I need, a working vacation."

With that black became white, blue eyes became green, and his night clothes became a black and white hazmat suit.

As he phased and flew to the general area where he felt the ghost's presence he never noticed a pair of invisible red eyes watching him adoringly that soon turned to shock at what he just saw.

* * *

_ **Present time** _

"Hey, what gives?!" one of the vultures exclaimed as he saw one of their targets disappear through the floor.

"Hey, guys!" Danny calls as he appears behind the vultures "Remember me?"

The vultures turned to him with a glare.

"We were aiming for the annoying red head but you'll do!" one them yelled as all three of them raised their talons to attack when three familiar pink ecto blasts knocked them unconscious from behind.

Looking up to see a familiar ghostly vampire-like figure with blue skin, red eyes, black hair shaped like horns, and wearing an all white suit and cape with red lining on the inside Danny panicked.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" he yelled holding his hands up in the sign of "calm down".

"Oh, relax Daniel." the figure said in a familiar, cultured voice.

"You...know it's me?" Danny said in a calmer voice.

"Of course I do." The new person continued in a slightly affronted manor. "When I sensed ghosts in my own home, the first thing I did was check up on my guests. And you can imagine my surprise that as soon as I check up on you, I see you transform."

With that two black rings appear on the new figure and the ghostly vampire's black hair becomes white, red eyes become icy blue, and the white outfit becomes a black suit.

"Now, tell me." Vlad said as he gave Danny a curious look "How did this happen?"

* * *

As Vlad settles back into his bed that night, after Daniel's tale and then leading said boy back to his room, he thinks back to how everything began...

_Vlad had always known Daniel would be his one and only ever since the then new born babe was placed in his arms._

_Granted he didn't fully understand at the time **why**the thought of MINE was so predominant in his four year old brain but he didn't really mind much._

_But he did know that Daniel was his whole world and that he would do anything to see the tiny thing smile at him and him alone._

_To the point where, even though he wasn't old enough to understand the situation, Daniel was the only one who knew about his...special gift._

_It wouldn't be until several years later, when he's just sixteen that he overhears his parents talking with his Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack about an arranged marriage with Jazz (whom he knows has a crush on him but he barely tolerates because she's Daniel's sister) that he completely loses it to the point where things go black._

_When he comes to he learns that his parents and the Fenton's got into a massive argument and have severed all ties from each other...meaning that he's never see his Daniel again._

But back to the point at hand...

Vlad has always known that Daniel would be his one and only but this...

Learning said boy is a halfa just like him...

For Vlad this is sign that he was right all along.

That Daniel really was meant to be his!

And with that thought he drifted off to sleep, happy for what the future has in store for him and his Little Badger.

* * *

It was around noon the next day when guest started to arrive for the funeral when Vlad approached the older Fentons who were conveniently together.

"I know things have been tense between our families for a few years now," he said with sorrowful tone, "And that is why I got each of you a special apology gift. I left them in the lab-second door on the right-upstairs in case you needed the reminder-and since they're much to heavy to bring down to you, why don't you three go up and get them while I talk to the guests?" He finished as he hid his inner glee when he saw the interested sparks in their eyes.

"We'll be back in a few!" Jack said as he practically dragged his wife and daughter away and up to the library.

When they were out of sight and hearing, Vlad turned his attention to the only Fenton left who was (unsurprisingly (to Vlad at least)) consoling and unintentionally charming some of the mourner's who were there because they actually cared and not in hopes of getting something from his parent's wills.

"Daniel." The man said to himself, "Our families almost cost me my chance with you. But after tonight, that's all about to change."

* * *

The three Fentons' have just entered the lab and noticed right away three large, strange looking boxes* with their names on them, each with a red button on top.

"These must be them!" Jazz exclaimed in excitement as she raced up to hers.

_I **KNEW **I was the one he really loved! _she thought as she imagined all the different things that could be in the box.

"On three family!" Jack bellowed as he and Maddie approached their own 'gifts'.

With that said, all three of them lifted up their pointer fingers and held them above the red buttons.

"Three..." Maddie started.

"Two..." Jack continued.

"ONE!" Jazz finished in excitement as they each pressed the button.

.

.

.

Only to be trapped IN said boxes shortly afterwards.

"WHAT THE-?" Jazz yelled in confusion.

"I must say I am sorely disappointed." A familiar voice said as Vlad appeared out of the shadows. "You actually fell for this?"

"VLAD!" Jazz yelled in excitement and happiness of seeing her crush / Fiancee. . . and _**COMPLETELY **_ignoring what he just said. "I am so glad your here. Someone must've switched out your gifts out with these strange boxes."

"Oh, but Jasmine," Vlad said with a smirk "Those **ARE **your gifts!"

"WHAT?!" Maddie screamed in disbelief.

"Why would you do something like this?!" Jack asked in anger.

"'Why?'" Vlad repeated in a calm voice "'WHY?' HOW ABOUT BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KEEP ME FROM THE ONE I LOVE WHILE ALSO ENGAGING ME TO THAT ANNOYING DAUGHTER OF YOURS!!!" He yelled completely losing his cool at the sheer stupidity these three were showing.

"I don't understand..." Jazz said as she was approaching near tears at the thought of Vlad loving someone else...even though he said as much and even **WHO **it was four years ago.

"Don't tell me you **_REALLY_ **did forget?" Vlad asked in disbelief.

"Forgot what?!" Maddie asked in anger at Vlad's breaking of her daughter's heart while Jack just glared at the young man he once thought of as a second son.

"Oh, you did." Vlad continued with a smug smirk "That is just precious!"

"GET TO THE POINNT YOU PIECE OF-!!" Jack was cut off by a pinkish piece of...goo? wrapping around hid mouth.

"I grow tired of your voices." Vlad said in a bored tone holding a slightly smoking hand "But, since I'm a nice guy, I'll tell you..."

So he did.

He told them about how that lab accident with his then (unknown at the time) pregnant mother and the ghost portal did something to him while he was still in the womb.

How, when he was just a babe still, he understood concepts most professionals to this day still struggle with.

How, at even such a young age he wasn't really thrilled with how humanity acted with one another.

And how, just a few months before Daniel was born, he discovered that lab accident gave him a special gift.

At this point he two black rings appear around and his waist and split in half.

One going up, the other down until the infamous Wisconsin Ghost stood before the trapped Fentons.

.

.

.

** _TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm not very good with coming up with names so I just used the only two that I could think of.
> 
> If anyone has any better names for Vlad's parents please let me know.
> 
> * Imagine the box Danny gets trapped in the canon episode...  
but their already full sized and the button traps whoever pushes inside.
> 
> Pressing said button again will release them.
> 
> MY GOD!!!
> 
> Was this a ridiculously long chapter or what?!
> 
> I mean I rewrite the entire episode in a way that makes SOME sense to those who'll read it but I also decided to add a few of my own things as well!
> 
> And THAT is why I am leaving it of here.
> 
> As well as the fact that for some reason the "Save Without Posting" button disappeared on me.


End file.
